This invention relates to an electro-optical training device for weapons firing and more particularly to a system for visually illustrating the distribution of fire from such weapons on a simulated target scene.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,022, issued June 10, 1975, there is shown an electro-optical indoor training device which permits operators of one or more laser carrying weapons to aim at a realistic simulated target scene presented by a motion picture film projector. Each frame of the film contains a first portion representing a scene including at least one target area at which the laser beam of any given weapon should be directed, and a second portion which is substantially opaque to laser radiation except for a transparent region thereof corresponding in location exactly to the location of the target area in the first portion of the film frame. Each weapon has a low power laser attached thereto which can be excited by actuating the weapon trigger and by automatic electronic delay, thereby firing the laser at previously determined time intervals. The laser beam, if properly aimed at preselected areas of the target scene on the projection screen will be focused on a hit detection means, whereas an improperly aimed laser beam will impinge upon an attempt detection means to record the miss. Attempts and hits for all involved weapons are scored on an individual basis by electronic display means remote and separate from the screen upon which the realistic simulated target scenes are presented. The scoring display means is monitored by an instructor observer who relays information to the firer so that the latter may adjust his aim for correct firing. Such remote observations are both time consuming and inefficient since the firer is only guided by the instructor observer information.